LOL
by funsized.yandere
Summary: Enter the life of Lily, a seemingly ordinary girl who dreams of becoming a doctor. Will she be able to achieve her goal when she herself suffers numerous illnesses and the dramas that come with growing up?
1. Prologue

I am going to tell you a story that doesn't quite have an ending yet.

It's about a girl born on November 22, 1995 in Samaritan Hospital.

Her name was Lily.

She grew up in a Vietnamese family in the small town of Morgan Hill, California.

Her mom worked for Farmers Insurance, her dad as an electrical engineer.

So, you could say that she was in a well to do family and growing up was like any other kid, right?

Well, not many people know she had it just as bad as she had everything she could possibly want.

So let me tell you my story…


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the first time I'm writing in 1st person minna… I feel that you could better situate yourself as Lily as she goes on through her life. As always, leave reviews :) And apologies for the other story updates you have been waiting for…I will get to those…eventually. Gomenasai :(**

* * *

It's the first day of school. This isn't like any other first day. I am totally new. I just moved from California and just finished elementary. My first day of middle school would be surrounded by kids I didn't know and a bigger school with six different teachers instead of the usual one. Terrified? Hell yeah, you bet. I moved to the rainy, cold Washington state.

I moved to Bellevue, Washington. We had to live with our cousin from my dad's side until we bought a house. Now, my dad's side of the family are… well I don't like them. You could almost say that I detested them. Their behavior disgusted me. I totally understand if people are frugal and don't want to spend lavishly, but do you have to be so calculating with your own family? With family, I believe that there is give and take, but why nickel and dime? Let's just say they have no shame in doing that, and making the kids and cousins compete with one another to see who raised their children best. Honestly? Stop. They take it to the extreme, the whole typical "Don't shame the famiry". Yes, I said famiry. We're Asian what do you expect nee? But as I tell you more of my story I guess you can see more of what I mean.

* * *

-Day 1-

Well, everyone can tell that you're the "new kid". I wasn't the social person that I am now. Everyone thought my shyness was "cute". Whatever. I didn't want anyone's attention. I just wanted to be left alone and people watch. The bus ride was awkward as hell. Where am I supposed to look? Everyone left me alone as I just sat there in my thick jacket, blue beanie, white sneakers. One girl even thought I was boy. I still remember her name. Mandy. Damn she was tall and big boned. She was one of the girls I wondered why she was also "popular". She didn't really... ahh fit the Mean Girl or popular stereotype. All I knew was she was one of Them. Well, I didn't really care about her though, and I didn't look for cute guys either.

I kept to myself for most of my classes until my English, Drama, and Art 1 classes. In English, I met this lean tomboy Chinese girl Leena. I never knew we would be best friends since then and we're still friends to this day~ She had another best friend Mathi, an Indian girl. We became the best friend trio. They introduced me to their friends and former classmates from elementary at Cherry Crest. Soon I knew Nick, Josiah, Jordan, Julian, Jeremiah... ah but this one boy I met later that day… What was his name again?

Ahh Jacob Phillips. I was so innocent at the time. All I knew of flirting was what people did in the movies. It took me awhile to notice that he was attempting to flirt with me. ME. The shy Asian girl. WHAT? He was short, shorter than me even. Anyway you know the movie Aquamarine? Where the cute lifeguard from the movie falls in love with the mermaid. Apparently, in "guy code" this particular arm stretch signals to other guys that this guy likes a particular girl. When we walked back from the welcome assembly, he did that stretch. Honestly, it looked so much dumber in person than in the movie making me laugh so hard. Jeremiah his best friend shot him a look like, "smooth dude, smooth."

Not smooth…

* * *

6th period was math. There were two boys that caught my attention. Both were a grade higher. One had jet black hair, stood 6'2", and had such sad brown eyes. His eyes pleaded as if he was asking if you could be trusted, if and when he got to know you. His name was Kienan Brito. The other had lighter, lofty brunette hair, hazel eyes, and wore this charming smile… his name? Michael Gordiano. In my whole life until that point I have never seen anyone smile so kindly to a stranger. It just didn't happen in California where it's a "dog eat dog" and "every man for himself" world. Here, the people were kinder, sweeter, friendlier… more laid back~

I felt that I could really love it up here. Well, except for the weather. Rainy and overcast is just not my thing. I grew up soaking up in the sun with barely any green. I was now surrounded in green, cold weather, and a very different culture. Lost in my thoughts of if I could make it alright up here or not, class finally ended. I started to shuffle my way to the door, head down, hiding my face to avoid anyone and everyone. Mom didn't come by yet and we've been out only 5 minutes. I took to the bench facing the parking lot releasing a deep sigh.

_I made it through the first day. Not bad, Lily. Not bad. Could've been so much worse._

A few minutes passed by when I saw my mom's light green van pull up to the drop-off. _ FINALLY. I just want to be home. I have had enough of one day. _ Those thoughts ran through my mind as I slowly got up, gathered my things and began walking out when I heard a distinct, "Yo! Lily wait up!"

I turned to find a very beat Michael who looked like he ran a marathon. _What boy would run so hard to talk to me?_ Breathing heavily, he finally spoke, "Hey_, _you didn't wait for me!"

"Excuse…me?" I asked tilting my head.

_What now? I'm new. Why do you want to talk to a nobody like me for?_

He let out a huge sigh, "Gosh, I wanted to get to know you… and you didn't give me a hug!"

_…Come again? You? Want to get to know… me? Hah._

I looked back at my mom desperately, _hello? Help me? In a bit awkward situation here! Mom!_

Michael saw me glance back at my mom and nodded in understanding. "Ahh, I see your mom's already here… can I still get a hug anyway? Like umm, a welcome hug~"

_…but you're a guy… this is so new to me what the hell. Someone help._

Michael must have seen how uncertain I was. I mean I'm sure he's a sweet guy but still. I'm totally new and I've never hugged a guy before. I felt a slight blush rushing to my cheeks.

_God I was so embarrassing. Just great on a first day! So much for doing well Lily!_

He just gave me his charming smile once again nodding with arms opened wide, "Lily, hugs are a sign of friendship. It's also okay to hug a guy~ I'm not going to bite." Somehow my brain led my feet across the pavement to where he was. He grinned at me, "Don't be silly, come ere'" as he gave me a tight hug and waved goodbye.

I couldn't think anymore.

_A guy. Hugging me? And he doesn't even know who the hell I am…_

I finally got into the car thinking what a total loser I was as my mom pestered me about my first day. Parents… seriously. What's so good about the first day anyway?

Well… it wasn't _that_ bad…


End file.
